Gone without goddbye
by jessica-rabbit15
Summary: How does Letty react when she wakes up to find Dom gone? Oneshot.


A/N: I don not own these character or the movies. This is my take on how Letty would react waking up to find Dom gone. I don't think she got enough screen time in the movie, which is a big shame. 

Her eyes opened to a piercing bright sunlight burning into them. The house was silent, and she was the only one occupying their bed. A knot began to form in her stomach; she felt that something was off. When she sat up to glance around their room the feeling only increased. He was acting so weird with her the night before. She didn't think he took his eyes off her all night. Even when he was talking to someone at the beach party, his eyes were still locked on her. Those eyes she could read all too well, she knew what he was thinking. She knew what he was going to do. She didn't know why she thought she could talk him out of it. Once his mind was made up, there was no reasoning with him. The display on the nightstand was enough confirmation for her, he was gone.

Staring at hte money he had left for she became infuriated. After everything they had been though this is how he leaves her? With a wad of cash on the nightstand like some hooker. She got out of bed to search the house. Hoping she was wrong, but knowing she wasn't at the same time. Nothing is what she found and empty was how she felt. How could he do this to her?

Walking back to the bed where they had shared such passion the night before, she sat on the edge of it. Looking again at the money, she saw his cross necklace laying on top of it. Obviously, he left it for her. Like that helps with the pain she thought picking it up. Clenching the cross in her hands she let out a painful sighed. If she were the type of girl that cried she would bawling her eyes out right now. She wasn't though. Instead, she just sat there almost lifeless, staring straight ahead. Sitting there is frustration and disbelief, she questioned again how he could do this to her? She gave him everything. She would do anything for him, and this is what she gets for it. Anger and pain swirled around in her soul until she could barely breathe. Looking down at the cross in her hands, her temper flared, causing her to chuck it at the wall. It didn't even break. Figures, everything about him was unbreakable. Although she was unsure of how to make it happen, she became determined to bring him back to her.

Quickly packing up all her belongings and valuables, she decided to leave. There was no point waiting to see if he would come back, she knew he wouldn't. She grabbed the money and grunted at the symbolism of the money on the nightstand. Bending down to pick up the cross, she felt her heart break a little more. Amazing that there was still pieces to be broken, she figured it had shattered into millions of tiny pieces when her eyes opened this morning. She picked it up and stroked her finger over it. She hated it; it always smacked her in the face when they were fooling around. Nevertheless, she loved it at the same time, because it belonged to him. She guessed that's why he left it, his way of telling her not to hate him. Somehow she found the strength to pull her week knees together and leave the house.

Glancing around at the house they happily shared up until this morning, fear knotted in her stomach. She couldn't help but think last night was the last time she would ever see him. If she knew it then she would have told him so many things. She would have told him, she wouldn't change one thing about their life together. Not even the tragedies, because they shaped them into the people they became and loved. She would have told him it didn't matter how safe he thought she was without him, finding trouble is what she does best. She would have told him he was an idiot for even thinking about walking away from the only person who has they ability to understand him. She would like to think she would have said these things to him if she had the chance, but she wouldn't have. She had the chance last night; she knew what he was going to do. She was just in denial. Nobody wants to believe that the love of their life could just walk out on them. Although the gesture was somewhat sweet, she was hardly someone who needed protecting.

Driving away from the house, she realized she didn't know where she was going. However, the car was heading in a direction she knew. It was taking her back to where it all began; her life, her love of cars, her love for him and the tragic mess they had run away from. She was returning to the place she once called home. _Home_, he is her home. Without him, nothing made sense. It didn't matter what it took, she was going to bring him was nothing that could stop her, the only thing she had worth losing just walked out of her life.

****The End****


End file.
